clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancients
]] Ancients are special "heroes" that provide various bonuses throughout the game. Acquiring ancients requires Hero Souls, which are obtained through Ascensions. There are currently 25 Ancients, 29 for players who have not yet transcended. Acquiring Ancients Clicking the "Summon Ancient" button will bring up a random selection of four Ancients. Each ancient purchase will reset the ones available. Selections can be also be reset at any time by clicking the "Reroll" button in the selection box. Cost of rerolls depend on the number of ancients summoned (see table below). Once summoned, Ancients can be leveled up to increase their effects at the cost of additional Hero Souls per level. Hero Souls spent on Ancients can be retrieved at any point by clicking on the "Respec" button. Respecing will destroy all summoned ancients and refund 75% of the souls spent. List of Ancients ID = Internal game ID of ancient The variable n in costs represents the level to which the ancient is upgraded, e.g. leveling Bhaal from 9 to 10 costs 10 HS. Incremental costs are costs to level a hero to n from the previous level, while cumulative costs are costs to level him to n from level 1. Ancients Tier List Here is what is widely agreed to be the most accurate tier list for Ancients in Clicker Heroes. Note that this is not necessarily an order of what Ancients to buy, but rather which will help you the most in the long run. Some Ancients are placed differently based on whether or not you are playing an Idle Build or an Active Build (e.g Siyalatas and Libertas), so use this list based on what kind of strategy you are using. Also note that NONE of the Ancients are useless, it's just that some ancients are better than others. Also, each tier has no specific order from best to worst. Some argued placements include Morgulis, Argaiv, Revolc, and Chronos. Here are the explanations for their placings: -Morgulis may seem attractive at first, but in reality, is only an 11% DPS boost when doing the math, landing him a placement in bottom tier and worst ancient. However, He is best used as bank of souls, as you can't really *waste* Morghulis levels, instead of careless leveling of ancients.. -It is highly debated whether Argaiv is Top tier or High tier. However, once you have all of your gilds on a single hero, the amount of extra DPS produced from your guilds will become a colossal, and invaluable DPS boost that is required for late-game. -Revolc is simply not the best ancient. An extra chance to get double rubies is a nice bonus to have, but with an exponential growth rate in cost is just not amazing. Not to mention, this Ancient will only come in handy when an occasional clickable appears. -Chronos is a very nice Ancient to have early on. But over time, as your HZE and DPS grows, this Ancient will slowly lose its usefulness, because by that point you will probably be able to almost insta-kill most bosses if you play wisely. Notes *Ancients were introduced in version 0.12. Category:Ancients Category:Hero Souls